


Скупой жук, сделанный из железа

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight





	Скупой жук, сделанный из железа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stingy Bugs Are Made Of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189112) by Margaret Price. 



_Когда это произошло? Как я мог потерять контроль над ситуацией?_  
Клаус откинулся назад, размышляя о цепочке событий, которые внезапно вышли из-под его контроля. Он привлек Эроику для кражи важного документа, пока его собственные агенты производили отвлекающие маневры и занимались прочими необходимыми делами. Мало того, что извращенца пришлось задействовать в миссии, так этот идиот еще и ушел, оставив майору своего проклятого жука-бухгалтера!  
Клаус был рад, что маленькому ничтожеству хватало здравого смысла держаться от него подальше. Потом один из алфавитов явился рассказать ему о возникшей проблеме с покупкой автотранспорта. Судя по всему, местный торговец требовал больше денег, чем было обговорено заранее.  
Прежде чем Клаус опомнился, Джеймс полностью взял ситуацию на себя. После выволочки алфавитам за то, что сразу отступили, он поговорил с торговцем по телефону, ругая его за непрофессионализм и угрожая судебными исками за нарушение договора. Всего за час Джеймс не только выбил технику, о которой шла речь, но и получил более новую и по сниженной цене.  
Затем в дверь постучал менеджер отеля, который майор использовал как свою оперативную базу. Он решил, что запросил слишком мало за то количество комнат, которое оплатили НАТО, и чувствовал, что имеет право вытянуть с них побольше государственных средств. Он имел несчастье атаковать ту комнату, где уютно устроился Джеймс.  
Клаус сидел в ошеломленном молчании, пока миниатюрный Джеймс кричал на менеджера отеля, который был вдвое его больше. Это было похоже, на то, как блоха бьется насмерть со львом и побеждает. После того как менеджер высказал свои требования, его самого завалили обширным списком неадекватности номеров в частности и отеля вообще. Когда менеджер, наконец, вышел из комнаты, он был совершенно запуган и согласился дать НАТО скидку из-за «не отвечающего требованиям» жилья.  
Этот же сценарий разыгрывался всю оставшуюся часть дня. Неожиданно возникающая проблема решалась тем, что Джеймс набрасывался на нее, как кот на мышь. Только для каждой конкретной «мыши» встреча заканчивалась одинаково: согласием на льготный тариф, модернизацией чего бы то ни было и жалкими извинениями.  
Когда непредсказуемый Эроика наконец вернулся с украденным документом, о котором шла речь, он извинился за то, что оставил Джеймса , зная, как сильно тот раздражает майора.  
Клаус всего лишь поворчал в ответ, когда эта парочка исчезла в ночи, направляясь Бог знает куда. Он посмотрел на микрофильм в руке и покачал головой. Миссия, казалось, была завершена в рекордные сроки, и все они возвращались обратно в Германию.  
Впервые на чьей-либо памяти в штаб-квартире НАТО майор Клаус фон дем Эбербах вернулся с задания без каких-либо сверхурочных расходов и полностью в рамках бюджета.


End file.
